


Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Kink-Bingo [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: This is a prompt-fill for my personal littleKink-Bingo. Voyeurism.It’s an accident that Joe stumbles upon Patrick and Pete in a rather intimate situation, but watching them is not.





	Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet

Joe had been looking for a quiet place, far away from the blaring music and all the people. Today was not one of his social days and he thinks two hours of mingling are more than enough. The garden shed outside seemed like a good place to hide for a while; he could still hear faint noises and music from the party and the lights shining through the windows were enough so he could see where he’s going.

What he hadn’t been looking for was Pete and Patrick making out behind the shed. Then again, they probably thought nobody would come looking out here.

At first he hadn’t even noticed them, but right between two songs, when the outside fell silent he had heard them. Which is something, because they were not talking, no, they were moaning and Joe doesn’t want to think too much about the fact he can recognize his band members by their moans. That’s what happens when you travel together for weeks or month at a time.

Joe thinks about just leaving them be, going back to the party. Privacy is hard enough to come by on tour. But then again, tonight is a hotel night,  why are they not in their room? That’s the whole point of him and Andy rooming together.

Joe turns toward the back of the shed, ready to point that out and maybe make it clear that if he found them, other people might, too. How Pete got had persuaded Patrick into this situation in the first place Joe can’t explain, because Joe would think Patrick of all people would rather not give some paparazzi the chance to catch them in a compromising situation.

But when he turns around the corner the words get stuck in his throat because it’s not Pete and Patrick just making out. It’s Patrick on his knees in front of Pete and Pete thrusting into his open mouth. Joe can see how Pete's dick disappears between Patrick's lips. 

And that is, well, not a bad image, if he’s honest about it. Not bad at all. Joe feels his face heat up.

Pete looks absolutely blissful with his head thrown back against the back wall of the shed and his eyes closed; holding Patrick in place by his hair. And Patrick - he just looks wrecked. His hat missing - probably knocked off - , his hair a sweaty mess between Pete’s fingers and his pants are hanging open with his one hand inside working on his dick. Joe can’t exactly see it, but it’s not rocket science.

And Joe should not be watching any of this, but he’s rooted to the spot, the little voice inside his head that's telling him to leave drowned out by Pete’s moans. Almost absent-mindedly Joe rubs his palm over his dick, so turned on and so damn hard just from this scene. He’s too scared to do anything else though, because he doesn’t want  to get caught. That would be bad in all imaginable ways.

“Enough, get up,” Pete whispers and Joe stops breathing there for a second, thinking Pete saw him, but then Patrick gets up from the floor and Pete turns them around, pushing Patrick against the shed. They haven’t noticed him.

Joe watches as Pete pulls down Patrick’s pants to his thighs and he can see exactly how Pete’s hard dick curves upwards to his stomach. He’s got a grade-A pervert seat for their show.

Pete’s fingers disappear between Patrick’s ass cheeks and a second later he pulls something out, making Patrick moans from deep in his throat.

A fucking plug. He wonders if Patrick had been wearing it all day; when they drove to the venue, during sound check, on stage maybe. Certainly after they left for the party. Maybe Patrick hadn’t needed as much persuasion as Joe thought.

He can’t quite believe he’s about to watch two of his best friend fuck behind a shed at a party, but it’s perfectly obvious he won't move, not when Pete opens a packet of lube he pulled from his jacket pocket and spreads the liquid all over his dick.

He spreads Patrick’s ass cheeks with his fingers and the look in his eyes is pure lust. There’s some fumbling from Pete and then he must thrust into Patrick, because they both moan; the loudest they’ve been so far. The sound travels straight to Joe’s dick and he pushes the heel of his hand against his mouth to suppress his own groan.

Pete wastes no time, starting with long, slow thrusts. For a moment Joe thinks he would love to see how Pete buries himself in Patrick, how his hard dick disappears into Patrick’s body. The thought is maddening.

And then it’s just their moaning and grunting ringing through the air while Pete shoves had himself into Patrick’s body again and again. He looks concentrated, like he’s waiting for something and when Patrick’s moans change, desperate all of a sudden, he looks really smug.

Joe keeps watching as Pete’s hand wraps around Patrick’s dick, pumping in time with his thrusts, speeding up his pace so his hips slap against Patrick’s ass, the sound almost obscene.

He can’t see Patrick’s face when he comes, but he does see Pete’s. He will probably never forget that look.

“Fuck yes.” Pete whispers, just loud enough for Joe to hear. He’s only thrusting forward a few more times before his whole body tenses up. Joe has never wondered what Pete looks like when he comes, but maybe he should have.

When Pete opens his eyes at last again, he pushes his head down against Patrick’s neck – like Joe has seen more times than he can count during their shows – breathing heavily.

When Joe turns around to leave - like he should have a long time ago - he’s telling himself not to run. He just needs an empty bathroom right fucking now. With a lock, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can also send me a prompt or number for my [Kink-Bingo](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/post/148848601152/kink-bingo), I would be really happy about that.


End file.
